1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-163075 discloses a structure in which a radiator grille is disposed in front of a radiator of a vehicle and a horn is disposed in an opening formed in the radiator grille.